wccrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mintwish
Clan and Rank Mintwish began her time in the server as a Shadowclan apprentice on September 25, 2018, Mintpaw, later earning her warrior name on December 21, 2018 and serving her time in her clan as a loyal mate, queen and warrior. Breed Korat Personality Mintwish tends to be a bit reserved, usually keeping to herself or staying with someone she knows well. She’s logical and intelligent and very loyal to the few cats she knows and trusts. She’s always eager to learn, but hesitant to get involved unless she knows she’s needed. She often relies on her common sense and experience rather than simply on stories or ideas. While Mintwish isn’t the most social cat in her clan, she does care about her clanmates, and is a good friend if she learns that she can trust you. RP History Apprenticeship As a young apprentice, Mintpaw spent much of her time playing and training with her friends, Plumpaw, Berrypaw and Hollowpaw. Berrypaw was a senior apprentice upon the time of her ceremony and the three younger cats relished every moment they got together receiving tips, tricks and sparring lessons from the eldest. Hollowpaw, in particular became a close friend of the molly early on and she spent many of her early apprentice days in races and scuffles with the chocolate pelted tom or merely chatting about clan affairs with him. Yet, as the group of cats grew older, the training got harder and their lives became much busier. Mintpaw loved her mentor, Crowheart. She wanted to please him more than anything and always did her absolute best to achieve whatever task was asked of her. He became the example of what she wanted to grow up to be like and was the closest thing to a father figure that she'd ever known. Constantly seeking his approval, their training sessions became the highlight of each sunrise, particularly as the group of friend's she'd had seemed to drift apart. The she-cat became often more lonely than before as she'd spend her time now sitting and watching the camp when not training as opposed to the previous games and challenges with her peers. They were busy, and she understood but as she spent more and more sunrises by herself she couldn't help but miss them. This loneliness is what caused the feline to seek out her next companion, the current medicine cat apprentice, Doepaw, later Doedown. The friendship the two of them kindled got her through much of her time in this stage of life until she was once again rejoined by Hollowpaw, giving her both a new best friend and a wonderful tom she knew would always return to her side. As a Warrior Her warrior ceremony took place on December 21, 2018 and Mintpaw was given her new name- Mintwish under the leadership of Whitestar, alongside Budstem, Aspenfall, Mushroomcurl, Nightfall, Plumstone, Hollowbreeze, and Foxgaze. The new warrior was thrilled at their accomplishment, though she knew she would miss the near daily time spent with her mentor. As a warrior, the group of cats soon found they had more freedom in their day to day lives and somehow, many of her daily tasks seemed to be accompanied in one way or another, by Hollowbreeze's presence. The two feline's loved to run and hunt together across their territory, spending time just the two of them together in the quiet before returning once more to the pleasant hustle and bustle of the clan that surrounded them. In time, the molly adapted to her new role in the clan, visiting her friends in the medicine cat den and around camp when she could and venturing out on patrols and hunts as she was able. On January 14, 2019, there was one outing that proved to be particularly memorable for the warrior. Following Hollowbreeze into the snow-covered land, everything appeared to be fairly typical at first. Silverpelt was shining brightly overhead, the air was crisp and cool around them and they were alone, free to romp and play as the two of them tended to do when away from the watchful eyes of the senior warriors and their peers. There was no judgment when they were alone. Just freedom. So it was no wonder the molly was more than happy to venture out under a tree near where they would usually stop and hunt. Yet this moonhigh...it was different. And as she sat, tail curled across her paws, Mintwish gained a new title. She was no longer a 'paw' nor merely a warrior. She was a mate. His mate. And she could not have been happier. Their first litter was born on Feburary 18, 2019. Boulderpaw assisted with the birth as Doepaw was out collecting herbs and the previous medicine cat had died mere moons earlier. Thanks to Boulderpaw and perhaps Starclan as well, three healthy kits were welcomed into the world that day. A light grey molly named Berrykit after Berrystem, Mintwish's close friend and near brother, Mousekit, a light brown molly and Smokekit, a light grey tomcat. Both parents were extremely proud of their new family and spent much of their time in the nursery, raising, protecting and teaching their young about the world around themThey were safe. And they were happy. Until one day, curled around her kits, Mintwish awoke to the sound of the nature around them, shifting, crackling, crumbling. She woke her mate and they tried to quickly move not only their own kittens but Tinyfawn's fosters as well with relative success before the roof crumbled around entrance. The brambles that fell struck Berrykit and nearly hit Mintwish, sending mother and daughter to the medicine cat den for assistance while Hollowbreeze sheltered the other young ones within the confines of their old nests in the warriors den. Tinyfawn and Turtlekit were trapped inside the nursery upon it's collapse and had to be freed shortly after by Boulderpaw breaking through the entrance. As a result of this terrifying incident, the queen suffered rather consistantly with fears of a reoccurrence or of being trapped some other way though she didn't speak of such things aloud. The nursery was later rebuilt and the kits became paws, each growing into their new roles with relative ease and excitement. Hollowbreeze even introduced Mintwish to a young apprentice named Thistlepaw (later Thistlescar) who was being badly treated by his father Darkstorm. The two warriors quickly decided to take the young tom under their protection and care. Finally all was well again and on April 4, 2019, Hollowbreeze was promoted to Shadowclan deputy after his previous mentor, Dawnstrike, was demoted. The pair had another litter on June 13, 2019 under the care of Doedawn, once again bearing three healthy kits. Only this time, they ended up with two near identicle tomkits which they dubbed Ferretkit and Goosekit and one small grey she kit which they named Mistlekit. They had a clan, new jobs, a family...life couldn't have been better. But then again, when was life ever that easy? TPA On April 16, 2019, Berrystem was accused of murdering one of her own clanmates. A warrior named Sunnyleap. Due to the accusations made against the tom in relation to her death and the scent left behind, Berrystem was exiled from the clan, accompanied by Plumstone and Crowheart while under Songstar's rule. Mintwish may have followed too were it not for her kits and mate. Yet that day, she'd lost her friend, her father, her mentor... it felt as if the warriors entire world was split in two. This was the beginning for her, of what she would later know as "The Pureblood Alliance" led by Hollowbreeze's old mentor, Dawnstrike. A group of cats, gathered from every clan but Wind that had banded together over one strong belief- that cats who were not of direct descendants from one clan were not worthy to be in any. Half-clan cats, previous loners and rogues and descendants of such were their targets. They had framed Berrystem and several others before launching their all out war on the clans, killing some and hurting many more. She didn't know it then, of course, but what this group would do would change the lives of everyone around her for good. The final battle took place on July 7, 2019 and Mintwish watched from where she lay, curled up around her three new kits in the nursery and praying that she could somehow protect them from the dangers of the fight mere foxlengths from where they stayed. She would have fought tooth and claw to protect her clan and her family from harms way, but thankfully no alliance members ever made it past the entrance of their den. The Rebellion that had originated in Windclan had spread across the lands and they had fought back. They had fought for the right of those from all backgrounds to live peacefully in the clans they all served. They had fought for the safety of their clanmates and their friends. They had fought for their freedom. Berrystem, Plumstone and Crowheart returned and the traitors were exiled. They had won. Yet the war was not without casualties. Both her daughter, Mousepaw and her best friend, Doedawn were injured in the battle, their scars a permenent reminder to both Mintwish and the rest of their clan of the cost it'd taken to survive and win against such forces of evil. After the War Ferretkit, Goosekit and Mistlekit became apprentices on July 24, 2019, shortly after things settled in the clans once more. Around the same time, on July 13, 2019 their first litter received their warrior names- Berrymoon, Smokesplash and Mouselight. Berrymoon became mates with a tom, Hollowbreeze's old apprentice in fact, Mottledsun. Mouselight became mates with Turtleshade, a rather curious young feline who had loved her from the start, despite Mintwish and Hollowbreeze's disapproval because of his early involvement with the alliance and Smokesplash-well, he was just as much of a flirt as ever. Following in Crowheart's pawsteps, Mintwish gained her first apprentice, a young deaf tom named Sparrowpaw on July 26, 2019. He was the son of her adopted child Thistlescar, and while the pair had their unqiue struggles, of course, the molly soon found herself rather protective of the fluffy feline and proud to show him the ways of their home, just as Crowheart had once done for her. Hollowbreeze gained an apprentice as well that sunrise, a snarky young tom, son of Wasptooth. Much to their entire family's pride, Hollowbreeze became Hollowstar, leader of Shadowclan on August 2, 2019, appointing Wasptooth himself as their deputy after Songstar stepped down from her position. Shadowclan should have been thriving. Now that the alliance was disbanded, a new leader and deputy chosen and leaf-bare come to an end. They had food, family and freedom. They should have been overjoyed. However, it seemed that perhaps the scars left by the battle were deeper than the eye could see, and with Dawnstrike still out there, somewhere, everycat was rather on edge. The state of the clan was then only further stressed by the fact that two of their clanmates, a medicine cat named Boulderdusk and a young apprentice named Wasppaw were sent off on some mysterious journey that no cat seemed to quite yet understand. But, Mintwish supposed, if Starclan calls you, you go. Regardless of anything else. So as Hollowstar only grew more busy trying to keep their clan in balance and recovery and Doedawn continued to fight harder to take over not only her duties but those of her former partner, Mintwish threw herself further into her own tasks. Training Sparrowpaw, hunting for their clan, going on patrols...the feline was determined to do her part to lessen the load they had to carry. But on August 25, 2019, her apprentice's life was cruelly cut short as he choked on an old frog (despite Darkpaw's claims). Quotes Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan